


猎物 ll 5

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：调教/惩罚预警
Kudos: 10





	猎物 ll 5

随着李东海的动作，那个黑色小玩具被套在了李赫宰性器的最前端，但因为刚刚倒在性器上的润滑剂，小玩具在敏感的前端滑动着，小小的动作却让李赫宰倒吸一口冷气。

“嗯……啊……主人……”

微微抬起头盯着李东海动作，发现那人并没有理会他的求饶，而是专注地盯着那个小玩具研究要怎么才能固定在顶端不上下滑动。

被一个玩具夺走注意力，是他不够吸引人了吗？

李赫宰好像忘了那个小玩具是自己的惩罚，倒因为李东海的专注跟一个玩具吃醋，“主人……调教过程应该专注奴隶，而不是那个玩具。”

注意力因为李赫宰的话被吸引，这样的话语倒让李东海觉得新奇，从来没有一个奴隶说过他在游戏里不够集中。现在居然被自己的男朋友控诉，想要解释的话到了嘴边，突然意识到李赫宰话里的意思，李东海笑着把解释的话吞下，低着头继续摆弄黑色的小玩具。

“我怎么没有专注你了。”李东海手上的动作用力，就这被黑色套子套住的前端捏了一下，“我这不是在看，这个玩具要怎么让我的奴隶舒服。”

“啊——！”敏感处被捏了的感觉不算太好，让李赫宰拱起了腰，胯部向上顶了顶，嘴硬道：“那你研究这么久研究出来了吗？”

是这个圈的旧人，却还不习惯称呼眼前的人为主人，偶尔也忘记使用敬称。

这个小细节被李东海捕捉到，刚找到玩具边缘有一个小的环扣用力将边缘收紧，开口提醒道：“奴隶，行为规范是要我重新教你一遍吗？”

李东海的动作太过用力，玩具的边缘紧紧勒着性器，让李赫宰难受，“不……主人……我会记得的……”

“放松一点，太紧了……”

虽说是惩罚，但李东海也还是听了李赫宰的话，将束缚放松了一点，保证玩具不会因为性器抖动而飞出去。然后将边缘连接的两个环套在了性器根部的两个囊袋上。

所有的动作全部做完以后，李赫宰已经大致了解这个玩具到底是怎么让人又爱又恨了。

李东海满意地看着自己的杰作，对上李赫宰的目光，举着连接的控制器开口说道：“奴隶，惩罚开始咯。”

说罢，便将控制器向上推了一格，被包裹着的前端开始感受到玩具的震动，最敏感的地方避无可避地被连续震动着，刺激得李赫宰挺着腰上下扑腾。

“啊——！主人……不要……”

看着李赫宰的性器因为前端的刺激上下抖动着，慢慢开始变红。李东海坏心思地将控制器又向上推高了一格，震动强度变大。

“呜……主人……停……停下来……”

“奴隶，从现在开始，十秒钟内说出自己错哪了，如果没有说对，就多戴一分钟，听清楚了吗？”

李东海说得不紧不慢，他手里的控制器在逐渐摧毁李赫宰的理智，被震动折磨的时间越长，就越难受。

“十，九，八……”

倒计时开始。

“啊……不该……不该说您像小朋友……”

“嗯，下一个。”

李赫宰的注意力被前端的震动拉走，不断刺激敏感处的所积累的快感快要将他逼疯了，可套在囊袋上的两个环却束缚着让他无法痛快地射出来。

眼睛里渐渐蒙上一层水雾，他本来以为最多只是被抽上几鞭子，却没想到李东海惩罚人的方式如此折磨人，让他隐隐为傲的持久力也抵不过这样持续的刺激。

快感折磨着李赫宰的神经，让他的意识有些涣散，脑袋无法思考，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地无意识求饶道：“主人……我……我想射……求您……”

而这边，李东海的倒计时数到了零，惩罚的时间增加了。

“不许射。”伸手弹了弹因为被阻止射精而涨红的性器，李东海好心提醒道：“增加一分钟。”

“快想想还有哪里错了，下个十秒没说出来，你就多戴三分钟。”

强迫自己集中注意力，李赫宰费力地思考着还有什么地方惹到这只小老虎。

“呜……嗯啊——！不要调高了……”

“主人……主人……”

李东海将控制器推向最高档，李赫宰躺在调教台上像只离开了水里不断扑腾的鱼，听着李东海倒数的声音。

“五，四，三……”

“啊……不该说主人贤惠……”

将控制器调到最小一档，李东海伸手抹去额间被玩具折磨地冒出的汗珠，开口安抚道：“乖，最后一分钟，坚持住。”

“呜呜……不要了……我受不了了……”如果李赫宰的手没有被束缚住，一定会紧紧攥着李东海的小手，讨好般地摇晃着让他放过自己，“我想射……您让我射……”

“乖，一分钟很快的。”李东海低下头吻住李赫宰饱满的双唇，让那人的注意力转移开来。

李东海在心里掐着时间，感觉时间到了以后解开束缚在囊袋上的两个小环，将玩具拿了下来。拿下的瞬间李赫宰便尖叫着挺着腰射了出来。

“啊——！呜……”

从来没有体会过强制不能射精到玩具拿下的瞬间的射了的人大脑一片空白，陌生的快感让李赫宰整个人躺在调教台上颤抖。前端因为持续的震动刺激得还有些麻麻的，玩具拿下来了以后那种酥麻的感觉依旧存在。

李东海轻轻拍着李赫宰的胸前等着喘着粗气的人慢慢平静下来，嘴角挂起一抹笑开口调笑道：“是不是很舒服？”

李赫宰摇摇头，又点点头，说不清到底是什么感觉。

“当sub也没有想象中那么糟糕吧？射出来的时候是不是爽得不行？”

李赫宰被问得害羞，被人玩射的模样对他来说实在有些冲击，要不是对方是李东海，他才不会愿意被绑在调教台上这样被折磨。

没有回答李东海的问题，李赫宰只是开口说道：“主人，我想抱着你。”

带着一丝撒娇的小语气让李东海开心，绕到调教台的四角将李赫宰手脚的束缚解开，然后被那人手脚并用地紧紧缠住。

李东海轻拍着背哄着身上的人，“乖，惩罚结束了。”

坏心眼地继续逗弄着抱着他的人，李东海的手指沾了一点调教台上残留的润滑剂伸向李赫宰的后穴，在后穴处按了按，感受到身上的人整个身体都变得紧绷了，心情大好。

按在后穴上的手移到圆润的屁股上拍了一下，把人从调教台上捞了下来，“第一次我们去床上做吧。”

刚刚被惩罚的人腿有些软，刚站到地上的时候差点软着腿跪了下去，被李东海一把捞回来抱在怀里，“要我抱你过去吗？”

怎么说dom的尊严不能丢，虽然现在是李东海的sub，但李赫宰还是不会允许自己被那人抱着走的，“不用，我能走。”

脑海里不断浮现出一会可能发生的事情，让李赫宰下意识地夹紧了他的后穴。

不知道第一次会不会很疼。

迷迷糊糊地走到床边被李东海推倒压在身下，李赫宰听见身上的人挂着笑开口说道：

“奴隶，惩罚的时候你表现的很好。”

“现在，我要奖励你了。”

TBC


End file.
